


i wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips (it's all i've been thinking about)

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic, Unrequited Love, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: Daisy can only hope that one day, Jemma could look at her the way she sees Fitz.(bits and pieces of Skimmons relationship from season 1-5, mostly canon)





	i wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips (it's all i've been thinking about)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I write a fic here! I am so sorry for that and I hope that through this fic I can start writing another fic. So, this fic is a ficrequest from @huffleclawdor from Tumblr, they wanted a Skimmons fic inspired by the song "Can I Be Him?" by James Arthur. I am still open to fic request, you can check the list of pairings and songs on my tumblr, https://hackingxbiochemist.tumblr.com/post/181875782411/fic-request  
> You can message me on pairings you wanted. Hope you guys could join on the fun! Lastly, sorry for grammatical error, the work is unbeta'd (the italics are song lyrics). Love you guys!

_You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen_  
_You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_  
 _Now you're all I want_  
 _And I knew it from the very first moment_  
 _'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

The first time Daisy saw Jemma walked into a room, her breath hitched and she was mesmerized. She never saw a person as intriguing and pure as Jemma, Jemma’s face lit up and she was so beautiful. Her freckles, her eyes and her smile, Daisy can remembered it all and it took all of Daisy’s might to be able to introduce herself nonchalantly, not wanting Jemma to know that she was nervous.

For Daisy, Jemma is someone she doesn’t deserve, she is all of the good in this world and Daisy just thinks that she can’t be with someone like Jemma. Jemma Simmons is a brilliant biochemist and Daisy Johnson does not deserve her. From the first time that Daisy showed up at the Bus, it was Skye back then, Jemma treats her so well and she is the only one who welcomed Daisy into the team despite everyone’s suspicions. Jemma is a reminder that Daisy still has some good in her, Jemma makes it look like that Daisy is never broken. And she loves that feeling. Daisy knows that Jemma is the one she wants, from the first time she saw Jemma.

_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
_Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me_  
 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
 _Will you be there to sing it again?_  
 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories_  
 _Can I be him?_

Jemma is always kind to her in every ordeal they went through. Daisy remembers the exact fear she had when Jemma jumped from the Bus to save them. She remembers the time when Jemma fought to keep Daisy alive back when she was shot. Jemma is always good to her, she is always gentle and her sweet words only make Daisy falls for her more and more. But sometimes everything is blurred; Daisy did not know how Jemma really feel for her. After Jemma and Fitz almost drowned in the oxygen chamber, something changes. Jemma spends more time together with Fitz and it is not until Jemma was swallowed by the monolith did Daisy find out that Jemma and Fitz were dating. She is not oblivious to the facts but it is just so hard for Daisy to think that Jemma is with Fitz, not her.

 “I love you,” once Jemma said to Fitz but then her eyes met Daisy’s. Daisy felt that she was interrupting something intimate and she felt so uneasy, she knows really well that Jemma is in love with Fitz, but why did her heart keep telling her to feel that Jemma could be secretly in love with her? Daisy just hopes that in time she can get through her feelings and she could just let Jemma be with the person she loves, whoever it is. Daisy wants the best for Jemma and up until now, Daisy never think that she is good enough for Jemma.

Daisy can only hope that one day, Jemma could look at her the way she sees Fitz.

_I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_  
_If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no_  
 _I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips_  
 _It's all that I've been thinking about_  
 _'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

When the LMDs attacked the base, Daisy swore to herself that she would not let Jemma get hurt. She will do everything she can to protect Jemma, even if it causes all of her bones to shatter. Daisy knows that she can’t ever amount to Fitz; the first time she met Jemma after Hive’s sway was in Jemma’s soon-to-be apartment. Daisy stumbled upon an apartment that Jemma kept talking about and when she finds out that Jemma is moving in with Fitz, everything seems very heavy and she numbs all the pain with fighting off bad guys and taking a swig of liquor once in a while. Daisy cursed herself for being too late in telling her feelings for Jemma, she knows well that she is in love from Jemma since day one but all of her insecurities stop her from doing so. And now, Jemma is happily dating Fitz, Daisy can’t do anything.

And when the LMDs came for them, they were the only ones who survived and Daisy promised Jemma that she will get Jemma out of there. She will never do anything to harm Jemma and it’s infuriating, thinking that Fitz is the one who started this whole mess. Jemma deserves more and Daisy will get her out of this mess. Seeing Jemma cries made Daisy’s heart ache, she wiped the tears from Jemma’s eyes and assured her that she will fight with all she can to defeat all of the LMDs.

“I don’t want to lose you too!” those words echoed in Daisy’s head. Jemma did not want to lose her and Daisy swore that she felt her heart beating so loud. Daisy caressed Jemma’s cheek, assuring her that it was not a sacrifice play. She looked at Jemma’s lips and all she could think of was how perfect her lips were and she did all she could to restrain herself for kissing Jemma. It was a lot of self-control but Daisy made it, hell, even Daisy assured Jemma that she and Fitz belonged to each other. It shattered Daisy’s heart to say those words but she knew that she couldn’t afford to be selfish right now. The only thing that made her got through the army of LMDs was only saving Jemma and they made it out of the base, barely alive, Daisy was bruised, almost all of her bones shattered and it hurts so bad, but the only thing that mattered was that she and Jemma were safe.

_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
_Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me_  
 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
 _Will you be there to sing it again?_  
 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_

Daisy and Jemma got into the Framework and everything changes for Daisy. She was startled when she woke up on a bed, in a fully-furnished house, with a wedding ring on her finger. She jumped out of the bed and she took the nearest picture frame on the bedside and the picture she saw left her dazed; it was a picture of her and Jemma on the beach, bodies tangling into each other and they both showed their hands with their wedding rings as the focus of the picture. They are married. Daisy was dumb-struck by the fact and she was still lost in her mind when she felt a light grip on her shoulder.

There she was. Jemma Simmons, looking as beautiful as ever with a bathrobe and wet hair but also with the same confused face as Daisy.

After sorting out what happened and hypothesizing what were the effects of the Framework for them, Jemma and Daisy spent the whole day exploring the virtual reality world they are in. They found out that they worked for HYDRA, May was the Head Director of HYDRA, Fitz was a renowned scientist that was closely-linked in HYDRA, Coulson was a teacher and Mack had his daughter Hope with him. Daisy realized that all the modifications the Framework used were meant to hold all of them there; it was meant to trap all of them inside the Framework forever. The Framework set an alternate reality that was deemed perfect to every individual’s subconscious and that was the moment where Daisy was scared the most. For some reasons, the Framework made her and Jemma a couple and Daisy was scared that she might not be able to let this reality ends, she didn’t know if she would be able to go back to reality, knowing that they had this chance in an alternate world.

“What happens next?” it was Jemma who first asks this question to Daisy.  
“What do you mean?” Daisy responds, knowing well what Jemma was actually talking about.  
 “You know what I mean, Daisy,” Jemma smiles sadly, “this past month have been great, we got all of the information needed to save our team and we know that we must go back to the real world,”.  
“Well I-,” Daisy stops, hesitant to answer, “I think that this place will be gone for good and we can go back and rebuild SHIELD, and of course save the team, that’s what matters,”  
“Is it though?” Jemma’s eyes lingers on Daisy’s lips.  
Daisy sighs and closes her eyes, she inches her face closer toward Jemma and she can feel Jemma’s hitched breath, their lips are almost touching. Jemma closes the distance between them, capturing Daisy’s lips on hers, sighing contently at how Daisy’s lips felt. It is a long, meaningful kiss, it is a kiss Daisy has been dying to do since the first time she saw Jemma on the Bus, exactly five years ago. They break the kiss just to gasp for air and Daisy smiled but she knew that it is a temporary moment between her and Jemma. Daisy reminds herself that it is all a lie, they were both trapped in a crazy alternate reality that are dangerous and meant to destroy them.

“I love you, Jemma Simmons,” Daisy whispers the words to Jemma, her eyes tearing up, knowing that it will be over soon, “you don’t have to say it back, I know well that this reality forced you to be with me, but I just want you to know that what I feel for you did not come up in the heat of the moment, I have loved you since the first year of me joining SHIELD. I’ve loved you since you jumped out of that plane to save all of us. I’ve loved you then and even though things change between us, the one constant that I’ve always known through it all is that I am in love with you.” Daisy’s voice breaks, confessing her repressed feelings toward Jemma for these past years is not an easy thing, but at least now Jemma knows, Daisy continues, “I know that what happened in the Framework will stay in the Framework and I know that when this is all over, you will be back with Fitz, because that’s where you belong, Jemma. I just want what’s best for you and you deserved the world, Jemma Simmons,” Daisy sniffs as she tries to stifle her sob. She did not plan on being this emotional but saying these words out loud to Jemma make her heart hurts, it terrifies her but it relieves her at the same time.

Jemma looks at her and her eyes are also teary as she wipes Daisy’s tear and holds her hand, “Oh Daisy,” she says, biting her lips, “I am so sorry, I am the coward, I was too late to realize it, I was terrified when you were shot, I knew that I’m in love with you since then but everything changes so fast. I did not even have the chance to process my feelings and all of a sudden me and Fitz almost drowned on the bottom of the ocean and I just felt that I should give it a shot being with him, we are best friends and I just think that it would be easier that way,” Jemma squeezes Daisy’s hand and brought it to her chest, “I know that this will be over soon but this,” she presses Daisy’s hand to her heart, “this is real, this is not a simulation. Whether it is an alternate reality or the real world, this has been how my heart always beats for you ever since I met you. And I know that I can’t make up for the lost time we missed but one thing I know is that what I feel right here is as real as it can be and I will not let anything changes when we got back to the real world. Promise me, we will figure this out,” Jemma pleads as she brought Daisy’s hand to her lips, kissing it gently.

_Can I be the one_  
_Can I be the one_  
 _Can I be the one_  
 _Oh, can I, can I be him?_

They come back from the Framework without a scratch and they destroy the Framework for good, waking the rest of the team up. The team was disoriented, they were confused as in what’s real and what’s not, it was all the effect of staying too long in the Framework but the effect affected Fitz the most. And now Jemma was back with Fitz, nursing him back to his health, trying to figure out what’s real and what’s not. Daisy tries her best to understand that it is not the time and the place for her to put her interest first so she did her best to help Mack, Coulson, May and Elena get back in shape as they are busy in gathering what’s left of the base. The conversation between Jemma and Daisy seems like a lifetime ago and Daisy reckons that Jemma should have forgotten about it by now. And Daisy kept telling herself that she should not force anything toward Jemma but a small part of her hopes that she was Fitz, that she was the one Jemma always came back to, the one that Jemma was sure of and the one that ends up with Jemma in the end.

It is another day for Daisy as she is typing into her computer, finding out information about what’s left that can be re-build from SHIELD when she hears a soft knock on her door, it is Jemma, smiling and bringing a bouquet of roses, “Is this a bad time to ask Agent Johnson on a date?” she smiles. Daisy jumps out of her seat and hugs Jemma, smiling contently at the invitation. And at last, they go on a date that was supposed to happen five years ago.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about the fic! Kudos and comments are so appreciated! :)


End file.
